A Pirate's Daughter
by sankage
Summary: Barbossa is reunited with Isabel, his daughter. But, after an encounter with the Endeavor, Isabel was captured and presented to Cutler Beckett. While Barbossa tries to get his daughter back, Beckett finds himself falling for his captive.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** "Please be noted that I own nothing of the movie."

* * *

_'_ **A Pirate's Daughter** _'_

~ ~ * ~ ~

Quite certain that the men knows this part of the waters that their sailing, Captain Hector Barbossa stood silently at the quarterdeck. He had decided to give the men some rest, thinking that the _Black Pearl_ has had enough plundering and sailing for a month. Not to mention, he needed it himself. It's been quite some time and a little break from seafaring won't be so bad. A pirate can't just spend all his life at sea, he needs a little break too. Well, that is if you're not a crew of the _Flying Dutchman_, or Davy Jones himself.

From the deck, making their way to the Captain, was Pintel and Ragetti, who wanted to consult on something. The two had been speaking on the crew's behalf every time there are certain questions to be asked that needs the Captain for answering. No one's yet figured how it all started, but it's been like that since the vessel's intimidating leader hasn't found himself a rightful First Mate.

"Uh, begging pardon, sir," started Pintel, "but the men were all wonderin', if we're goin' where we think we're goin'?"

Arms place across his chest, Barbossa took one step closer to Pintel. "All of them?" he asked.

Pintel eventually nodded and waited for his captain to continue. But Barbossa had another question. This time for Ragetti. And so, he eyed the younger pirate with the eye-patch. He thought Ragetti hadn't changed a bit at all since the very first time he saw the lad.

"An' ye, Master Ragetti," Barbossa started, "tell me. Do ye know where this waters lead us?"

"Aye, sir," was Ragetti's quick response.

"Tell me where this waters lead us, then."

"Tortuga, sir."

"Good, then there should be no further questions.'

Though Barbossa's words were final, Pintel and Ragetti still have 'further questions'. But, knowing that the Captain my find it rather annoying, they thought of being cautious with thier words just in case. The man isn't given the alias 'Captain Blackheart' for nothing.

"Apologize, sir, but we _have_ further questions," said Pintel. And from the looks on Barbossa's face, it made him nudge at Ragetti. As a means to tell his one-eyed friend to ask the question himself.

"W-W-What are we to do in-in Tortuga, sir?" stammered Ragetti. Which only made Barbossa roll his eyes. If the two weren't so useful and easy to boss around, he would have let them walk the plank. . .a long time ago.

"Enjoy yerselves!" said Barbossa, rather annoyed. "We're to stop there fer a week. Or at least after I've decided to sail an' plunder some more."

This is where Pintel and Ragetti looks at each other with big smiles on their faces. Obviously happy with what their captain said. Though they were expecting it somehow.

"So, should we...make haste then, sir?" suggested Pintel.

Shrugging his shoulders, Barbossa thought nothing wrong of it. "Aye, make haste if ye want."

Moments later, they can almost see Tortuga from afar.

~ * ~

Being a barmaid in pub in Tortuga isn't so hard. You just have to make sure to stand your ground and don't be such a coward. Most importantly, you have to know how to fight. Whether it be by handling a sword or using a pistol, or simply by the fist. Well, at least that's how Isabel would have thought of it.

Ever since before Isabel step foot on Tortuga, she learned the hard way on how to survive. It's a good thing she has her father's cleverness. And better yet, it's a good thing her father taught her how to use a sword, and the best of it, using a pistol. All the rest she learned by experience. But the reason why she's in Tortuga, in fact, is her father really. She's been searching for him for years after her mother died. She became a stowaway in a cargo ship, pretending to be a boy. And because of that, she ended up embracing piracy, having orders from a pirate, living among pirates, and turned out to be, like her father, a fine pirate. Now that's how she got to Tortuga. And that's when she learned a rather sorrowful thing about her father.

It was that night where this man who calls himself _Captain_ Jack Sparrow came in the _Faithful Bride_ where she was with her captain. She overheard the man's conversation with another pirate, mentioning her father's full name. She can still remember what that man Sparrow said that night: "And now Hector Barbossa's dead! I shot him." He shot him! Hector Barbossa's dead! she almost felt like crying right then and there. It took all of her self-control not to reach for her sword and slice off the man's head. She just went out, running towards the sea, and with all her anger and sorrow shouted all her emotions to the dark waves of waters. That night she decided to stay behind and make a living in Tortuga. That night she cried till the break of dawn. That night, was the most sorrowful night she ever had. She wanted to avenge her father, but she knows better.

"Isabel, can you do me a favor, darling?"

That was Rose. One of the wenches that work in the _12 Daggers_. Her real name is Rosaline but settled with her nickname 'Rose' as part of her job.

Isabel look up where she stood, to the stairs. Catching sight of Rose, she said, "Depends on what favor your asking."

"Just make sure to wake me up before my costumer upstairs does. Okay?"

Isabel rolled her eyes but eventually replied, "Yeah sure." She then went back on cleaning some mugs, as she heard Rose went up the stairs. "I always do," she whispered to herself.

~ * ~

The men had separated in different pubs. Each finding their own group, leaving their captain at the streets. With his feet one foot apart form each other, left hand on the handle of his broadsword, and the other at his side, Barbossa looked for a different kind of pub. He wants a pub where he could at least hear himself think. A pub where there's not much pirates drinking and making out with wenches. No pleasurable company, he just wants time for himself. Think over things. . .many things.

"What says ye, Jack?" Barbossa asked his fuzzy little monkey who was perched at his shoulder. And as a response, the monkey jumped down to the ground and led his master to the _12 Daggers_.

Trusting his beloved pet may have a good choice, Barbossa walks over to the tavern and peered through the window. It seems he had perfect timing, because usually the _12 Daggers_ would be swarming with drunkard pirates, but at the moment, the only people he saw inside was the bartender, or barmaid since it was a woman, and a pirate sleeping on the floor. Seem to be drunk since the pirate has a broken bottle of rum in hand.

"Ye never disappoint me, Jack," said Barbossa to his pet with a much pleased smile on his face. "We best be goin' in, then."

He then walks over to the open doors and entered. Once inside, he got a much better look at the barmaid. Long auburn hair, much like his only not graying, black leather boots, dark-brown breeches, faded-blue shirt, and a green sash around her waist. He wasn't able to see her fade because of her hair, and she doesn't seem to have noticed him come in.

"Bad business, I can see," he said catching the barmaid's attention. "Not much people here."

The barmaid looks over her shoulder but failed to catch even a glimpse of the old pirate. But she didn't turned around. Instead, she just smiled and got a bottle of rum, then poured some into a mug.

"They're all upstairs, sir," she replied.

"Ah. . .havin' pleasurable company, I suppose." Barbossa was already seated.

"Some drink, sir?" offered the barmaid, "All in the house." Her back still turned to Barbossa.

"I find no pleasure in drinkin' anymore, but aye, just one mug."

Finally, she turns to face him, a mug in hand. Suddenly, catching sight of the pirate, she froze on where she stood. He seem to look familiar to her. Could it be? The hat, the earring, the scar, and those blue, bloodshot eyes. No. But could it possibly be?

On the other hand, she seem to look familiar to him too. He also noticed that, not only does she have auburn hair like his, but blue eyes as well. And there's something more, she seem to look like a girl from his long time past.

Though many questions were building up in Barbossa's mind, the only thing he said was, "Are ye still intending to hand me drink over?"

She hesitates but eventually walks towards him and placed the mug on the table. Then stood there, staring at him.

"What's in yer mind, lass?" asked Barbossa, as though he can sense that the barmaid would want to say something. Then he took a swig of rum.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. After a few seconds, she realized what she was doing. "Terribly sorry, sir, " she apologized. "I'm staring at you, aren't I?"

"Ye have somethin' in mind?" repeated Barbossa.

"W-Well, I-I-I," she stammered, "I just wanted to ask, i-if-if it's alright?"

Barbossa settled down his mug, with his pet finally appearing and sat on the table. "Ask away," he said to the barmaid.

"Aren't you, Hector Barbossa?"

"Aye, that I am."

A frown formed on her brows. "But...they said you're dead."

"_Was_, actually, an' its a long story, but I be not tellin'. Anything else?"

Although Barbossa asked for any further, he wasn't really interested. He thought the girl might have heard stories about him and would want to make a storyteller out of him. But he's not intending to be one and would not want to.

Suddenly he saw tears from the corner of the barmaid's eyes. And it only made things worst for him. He tried to ignore it by looking away to another direction. He's not really very much comfortable to such display of emotions. Especially when it's a woman crying in front of him. Then, he heard her spoke again.

"Do you recognize this ring?"

He looked up, seeing the barmaid holding up her right hand. And on her ring finger was a silver ring with a clear sapphire jewel on it. At first he blinked a few times at the ring with a puzzled look, but a few moments later he recognized it. He remembered, some years ago, he plundered a ring from a Spanish ship. It was a silver ring with a clear sapphire jewel on it, and later, a few years after, he gave it to. . . .Could it be? This barmaid in front of him?

"Where did ye get that?" he asked.

"My father gave it to me," she replied. "Before he left to sea."

Barbossa almost jumped from his seat as he stood up. "What's yer mother's name? Tell me!" he demanded, his voice much louder. But when the barmaid hesitated in answering, he slammed his clenched fist on the table and shouted, "What's her name?!"

"Veronica!" said the barmaid, quite frightened now. "Her name's Veronica Frost."

Barbossa's eyes widened. "It's not possible," he said, reaching out a hand to her. "Isabel?"

She caught his hand and placed it on her right cheek. With tears then falling from her eyes, she said in a soft voice, "Father..."

* * *

**A/N:** Got carried away with this here last part. Emotional stuffs and some sort...he he he. The next chapter may be a shorter one.


	2. Father and Daughter

~ ~ * ~ ~

Inside the _12 Daggers_, two figures stood beside a table, holding each other in their arms. The two figures were a father and a daughter. The daughter cries tears of joy as her face was buried on her father's chest. The father held his darling girl in his arms, stroking softly on her hair. They were like that for a moment until the daughter pulled back slowly, looking up to her father's face.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said.

"Now, now. There be none of that. We're reunited, that's what matters," said Barbossa, who kissed his daughter on the forehead. "How is yer mother?"

While wiping away her tears, she shook her head and said, "She died, a month after you left."

Barbossa sighed deeply. "So I'm told," he said.

"What?" asked Isabel, puzzled by her father's words.

"T'was a lad," he said to her, "came over to me one day, bearin' the sad news. Said yer mother was sick fer a week. . .an' died afterward." The last phrase cut deep within Barbossa, an uncomfortable pain he felt, as he clenches his left fist as though ready to punch someone. "I did not believed it at first. To bloody hell it all I wasn't there."

"And what you heard of me?" Isabel suddenly asked.

"I sailed back there," answered Barbossa, "as I reach ashore an old woman told me there was wild fire the night before I came." He pauses, and for a moment, stared blankly at nothing. "Said they thought ye weren't able to escape the fire on our house, considered ye dead as well."

Isabel might have felt the sadness in her father's voice, for she held him once again in a tight embrace, resting her head once more on his chest. "Oh father," she said, "I've been looking for you. All those years I was looking for you."

Barbossa thought it best that they should sit down and talk, and so he showed Isabel to a nearby chair as he reached for his own.

"Come, sit with me," he said as they sat across each other. "Tell me yer story. How'd ye end up here in Tortuga? How'd ye know I was killed?" came his questions.

"On one condition," Isabel said who held out a finger.

"What condition? I be yer father."

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Barbossa found it rather amusing, and he chuckled while he shook his head. Isabel on the other hand held out a hand to him with a smile. All those years thinking the other is dead, they've really missed each other.

"Do we have an accord?" she asked him.

He in return shook hands with her and said, "Agreed."

~ * ~

A dim image was in front of his eyes. After a few blinks, it turned out to be his own hand. He slowly sat up as he rubbed his entire face with his other hand. Barbossa then realized he was in a room. . .or rather, remembered he was in a room. Last night Isabel offered him to sleep on one of the rooms in the tavern. It was a cozy one really. And Isabel was right when she said he won't be quite disturbed by the _occupants_ of the other rooms. Speaking of Isabel, she was standing by a table on a corner, seem to be preparing breakfast. Or at least that's what he thinks she's doing.

She turned around and noticed him already awake. "Good morning," she greeted.

He swayed his feet to the floor and tucked in his boots. Then, walked over to the window and saw outside that it was dawn. It seems to be pretty early.

"Mornin'," he greeted back without turning to face her. "Ye always wake up this early?"

"I have to wake up Rose," was her reply.

"Who's Rose?" he asked. As he finally turned to face her.

"One of the wenches that work here. Breakfast?"

Before making any steps towards Isabel, Barbossa reached for his hat which was perched on a nail in the wooden wall of the room, and placed it on his head, tilted to one side in a smart way. He didn't bothered putting on his other clothing, such as his waistcoat, or his yellow sash, or his coat. It's alright for him just to wear his shirt and breeches as long as he has his hat.

"What ye have there?" he asked referring to the breakfast behind Isabel.

"Your favorite," said Isabel. She then stepped aside, revealing a bowl of green apples, and some bread and cheese on another plate, that was on the small table. "Apples of course. And bread and cheese if you want."

With a grin on his face, Barbossa took the other chair beside the table and sat down. After which, Isabel also sat on her chair.

"Ne'er would I have thought, all these years, that I still be able to have breakfast with me own daughter."

Touched by her father's words, Isabel reached for a knife and sliced an apple in half. In which she gives one half to her father and kept the other half to herself.

"Nice to have breakfast with you too, papa," she said, trying to hold back the tears on the corners of her eyes.

~ * ~

She wasn't able to get a good look at him last night. Now that the sun has fully risen, having a good picture of him, Isabel has one word in mind to describe her father - 'vanity'. And she looked at him, from head to toe, arms placed across her chest and a frown was on her eyebrows.

"Where be Jack?" Barbossa asked. Obviously looking for his pet.

"You mean the monkey? Down stairs," was Isabel's reply.

As Barbossa turned to face his daughter, he noticed the look she has on her face. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing." She opened the door. "You just look good." Then she went out with Barbossa following after her, wearing a pleased smile on his face. He took it as a good compliment from his daughter.

Outside the streets of Tortuga, Barbossa was a bit surprised when his beloved pet monkey, Jack, find it rather comfortable to sit on Isabel's shoulder. The fury little monkey never sits on anyone else shoulder but his. But not that it's a bad thing. On one point, Isabel _is_ his daughter, so it's alright if Jack would warm up to her. On another point, at least he won't get worried that the monkey would feel jealous now that he found Isabel. That leaves him with the crew. He have decided to bring Isabel along while at sea. If what she said is true, her experience of seafaring, and the fighting skills she had learned during the times that she was a crew member among pirates, he trust she could be of great help around the ship. Not to mention, she's on a proper age. Now the only thing he had to see for himself is that the crew respects her - as the Captain's daughter. And most importantly, as a woman.

Arriving at the docks, Barbossa was expecting the whole crew to gather there. Earlier he had ordered for Pintel and Ragetti to call on for the crew and to make clear that it is of importance what he has to say. It took a few minutes more before all of the men were present, and among them was Mullroy and Murtogg. The ex-Naval officers turned pirates, have decided to be crew-member aboard the _Black Pearl_ under the captaincy of Captain Hector Barbossa. Anyhow, it seems that all the men were wondering who the young lady was standing beside their Captain. Even wondered more to see the Captain's pet sitting on the lady's shoulder.

"Alright listen, ye bloomin' cockroaches!" started Barbossa, "Firstly, I have said that we be stayin' here fer a week, an' so after a week I be expectin' all of ye be there in the ship even before I meself get there." He paused a moment, glancing at Isabel. "Secondly, we be havin' someone sailin' with us at that point." He shifted a little to place his left arm around Isabel's shoulder. "Gents, this is Isabel - me daughter."

After which, there was a hubbub among the crew. They all glanced at each other, whispering and asking one another of how could it be possible for the Captain to have a daughter. But silence among them has been restored after Barbossa fired a warning shot to the air.

"That's right she's me daughter. An' so, thirdly!" he said to the men, pointing his pistol to them. "I don't want any of ye poxy curs to lay a hand on her especially against her will. Are we understood?"

There were several 'Yes sir' and 'Aye-aye, Captain' from the crew. Of course they get it. The Captain wants them to show some respect to his daughter, like how they fear and respect him. Besides, they don't want any such punishments that the Captain would have upon them. And punishment with Captain Barbossa is always an option if he wants discipline among his crew.

In dismissing the men, Barbossa isn't quite put to rest that the crew would do as he say. There could always be some who'd defy him for a flesh of a young woman. And he doesn't want that to happen. Especially on his own little girl. His own 'flesh and blood'. So he had to make sure that Isabel is out of reach from the perverts, even when his back is turned. Or when he's not around.

"Ye have a pistol with ya?" he asked her.

"No. Why?"

"I'll acquire ye one."

"If you say so. But why?"

Barbossa wasn't sure if he's comfortable in saying so, but, eventually, he said, "To keep away perverts amongst those curs." Then he walked away, leaving Isabel unable to hide a smile. So that's how fathers really are over their daughters - very protective. Even notorious pirates. Making Hector Barbossa no exception at all.


	3. The Encounter

~ ~ * ~ ~

A wide, spacious cabin inside the_ Endeavor_, a man with a powdered, white wig, seated elegantly on his seat behind his desk, with a quill in hand, writing on important documents. Alone to himself, even as he writes, he thought of how to put his plans to action. Get rid of the pirates, be given the highest honor from the King, have that Jack Sparrow's head, then get on with his happy life. And if he has time, get himself a beautiful bride. Such as the thoughts of Lord Cutler Beckett. He had just finished writing and as he puts aside the quill, he reached for his cup of tea, took a sip, and then came a man in a black coat and a black hat...

"Ah, Mercer," greeted Beckett to his servant who had just entered. "How is your little trip to Tortuga?"

"Quite well enough, sir," answered Mercer. "The_ Black Pearl_ made port there."

By hearing the _Black Pearl_ being mentioned, Beckett jerked his head to Mercer. His interest quite caught up just by the mention of the notorious pirate ship.

"It did?" he asked.

"For about a week, sir."

Beckett leaned back to his seat, a finer under his chin. "And it's captain?"

"Unfortunately, sir, it wasn't Sparrow."

The answer made Beckett rather disappointed, but the expressions on his face showed a surprised and confused expression.

"He wasn't? Then who is?"

"It seems, lately, the Pearl has been under the captaincy of a pirate named Hector Barbossa." Mercer was giving out mere facts, and the looks on his face told Beckett enough that whatever it is that the man has to say, are the only ones he have had as information from Tortuga.

"Hector Barbossa," repeated Beckett, contemplating on the name. "Ah, yes, I've heard of him. He has the second highest bounty, I recall. . .Second to Sparrow."

"The part on Sparrow I wasn't able to have much information, sir," Mercer said, moving the topic back to Jack Sparrow. "He hasn't been seen in Tortuga for a grand total of a month."

When Beckett said nothing after waiting for a moment, Mercer thought it best to ask.

"Your. . .order, sir?"

Looking up, what Beckett only said was: "On...same as usual. But I still intend on having Jack Sparrow's head on a silver platter." He then dismissed Mercer with a sway of the hand.

~ ~ * ~ ~

Making his way out to the deck, Barbossa approached Ragetti, who was busy at the rail tying up a rope. The one-eyed pirate doesn't seem to notice his captain had approached him since he almost jumped form where he stood as he turns around and finding the vessel's fearless leader in front of him.

"Apologies Master Ragetti," said Barbossa, although from the tone of his voice, he doesn't seem to mean the apology, "but may I trouble ye in askin' where me daughter, Isabel, could be?"

Ragetti glanced and pointed upwards to the mast. "Aloft, sir."

Turning, Barbossa looked up to the direction Ragetti pointed and saw Isabel high above the sails, but just below the Crow's Nest. She waved at him wearing a big smile on her face, as though expecting to be seen and was only waiting.

"Up here papa!" she called out. "Wait! I'll be down in a moment!"

She got a nearby rope and made her way sliding down from it to join her father. Her smile slowly vanished when she saw he wasn't quite pleased.

"I'll not be havin' ye doing those stunts here," Barabossa said with a serious look on his face.

"Why not?" retorted Isabel. "It's not like it's the first time I've done that."

"Do not be forgettin' that I be the captain of this here ship, an' at the same time, yer father. So I'll not be havin' responses like that, not from the likes of ye, missy."

It wasn't the first time either that Isabel was criticized by her father on things that she do. She found it quite natural and yet at the same time quite annoying. For her, it doesn't seem right to be criticized like that when she's in a proper age.

She turned around on her heels, rolling her eyes. "Oh, papa, you're like this line around my neck that's choking the life out of me. And yet I can't do anything of it," she said, making her way to the quarterdeck with Barabossa close behind her. When they got to the wheel, she turned to face him and said, "You're too protective."

"Can I be blamed?" It was Barbossa's turn to retort.

"No! Of course you can't," answered Isabel, her voice much louder, catching te attention of everyone else on deck. "That's why I said I can't do nothing of it. Because you're my father. . .and I love you."

The last phrase caught Barbossa in silent, making him hesitant to reply. While the crew looked at him in curiosity, waiting to what the captain would say. Even little Jack was unmoving, sitting on a rope.

"I can say as much about ye. That is why-"

But Barbossa was cut off by Marty, the lookout on the Crow's Nest.

"Captain!" shouted the little man, as he pointed out to sea. "Enemy!"

It was too late when everyone looked towards the direction that the lookout pointed. Since a cannon ball had hit the _Pearl_, making some splinters of wood flying around the deck.

"Orders?!" shouted Isabel to her father, her hand on the wheel, as though knowing what the order would be.

"Hard to starboard!" was Barbossa's, also, shouting response.

Isabel quickly turned the ship around on the starboard side. The crew were all in alert, but still waiting for further orders from their captain.

"Reef sail, men!"

The crew looked blankly at Barbossa. Reef sail? That would lessen their speed. Perhaps the captain is planning to use the oars? No. That would be running away. And Barbossa's not intending to run away. He's planning on a comeback. Isabel knew that. She didn't even flinch when her father gave the order.

"I said reef sail! You deck apes!"

As some of the crew scurried and scattered to do as the captain said, the others see to it that they do the other things. Since the captain wasn't finish bellowing his further orders.

"Let 'em catch up!" came Barbossa's shouts. "I'll not be runnin' away with them havin' damage on my ship! We return the favor! Make ready the guns!"

The crew struggled to execute the orders, as Barbossa looks back to his daughter. He nodded to her once and she nodded a few times in response. No words was to be said. Isabel knows what it meant. Good thing she has her sword and pistol this time.

"Mr. Cotton," she said to the mute crew-member. "We'll be needing you to take over the wheel when I let go. Understand?"

Cotton saluted in response while the parrot said, "Aaaawk! Aye-aye, Captain. Aaaawk!"

The enemy vessel closes in. When the opportune moment came, Barbossa gave his order: "Hard to port!"

Isabel stirred to port side with quick movements of her hands. This caught the other ship by surprise, making it turn at a right angle to it's starboard side. Now, both ships were side to side. The only thing the captain has to say was: "FIRE!"

Flashes of cannons from either ships came. Pirates and marines boarded on either sides, fighting on enemy decks. Isabel had already let go of the wheel, turning it over to Cotton. She joined the others on deck and made swordplay with on of the marines. A few blocks and strikes until she defeated the officer and switch on to another.

The battle went on, but the enemy vessel had signaled a retreat, which came to Barbossa as a relief. Now, all they have to worry about was to fight off the remaining ones that's on board the _Pearl_. But he should have known that there was something else he should have worried about.

Before the other vessel could stir away, Isabel found herself face to face with Cutler Beckett's right-hand man, assassin and spy - Mercer. Just like her father, Isabel doesn't back out from a fight. She's even a deadly opponent in a duel. Through her experience of being a pirate in her not so long ago past, she learned how to fight dirty.

She and Mercer put into swordplay then, each able to cunningly block the others attack. Isabel spun around and brought her sword to Mercer's right leg. Mercer was able to block it with his own sword but Isabel had manage to gibe him a nice cut. As Mercer backed off a few steps, Isabel saw an opening for her to be able to finally defeat her opponent. But unfortunately, she forgot completely about guarding her back. She could have killed Mercer by then, if not only one of the marines seized the opportunity and hit Isabel on the head, which eventually knocked her off.

The marine was about to put an end to Isabel's life, until Mercer halt the man with a hand. She was still in luck.

"No!" shouted Mercer. "We bring her along. Lord Beckett needs prisoners, we could at least give him one."

They both carried Isabel and jumped to the crystal blue sea. A line was then cast off to them as they were brought on board back to their own ship, with the pirate with them.

A great distance was already between the _Black Pearl_ and the _Endeavor_, and only Mullroy and Murtogg had witnessed how Isabel was taken to the other ship. They would have to tell it to the Captain, even if it means they would have to face Hector Barbossa's rage.

~ ~ * ~ ~

"Where be Isabel?"

Barbossa had finally noticed that his duaghter was nowhere in sight. All of the crew shook their heads, saying they didn't know and that they haven't seen the lass either. Mullroy and Murtogg then seized the moment. They made their way to the Captain, and tried to hide their fear as best possible.

"W-We may have an idea, sir," started Murtogg.

"We _know_, actually," corrected Mullroy and gave his companion a death look, which was a means to say that he should be the one saying it instead. "We saw Miss Isabel fight with Mercer," he then said, looking back to the Captain.

"Mercer?" asked Barbossa. It was the first time he ever heard the name.

"He's the right-hand man of Lord Cutler Beckett," replied Mullroy.

"Beckett?" Now that's a name Barbossa knows.

"Yes sir." It was Murtogg who replied that time. "That was the _Endeavor_ back there."

Both Mullroy and Murtogg shuddered in fear when Barbossa gave them a fearful, steely, blue gaze from his eyes. The most deadly look they have ever encountered in all their life.

"Where be me daughter?" came the question with a hint of warning.

Mullroy swallowed hard. "T-They took her...sir."

Barbossa stared blankly at the two, as he slowly turned and walks over the railings. He gripped at the wooden rails of the ship with both hands as though ready to rip it apart. He could feel anger building up in his chest. The anger overflowed within him and made it's way up to his throat. He bursted it out by shouting her name.

"Isabeeeeeeeeel!"


	4. Captured and The Help

~ * ~

Beckett stood at the quarter deck of the _Endeavor_, with both hands behind him, and a subtle smile on his face, he watched as the lieutenant on deck clear out the dead bodies on the deck.

"Coincidence, isn't it?" said Beckett to Mercer, who was standing beside him, dripping wet. "We had an encounter with the _Pearl_ when moments ago we were just having a conversation on it."

Mercer said nothing, as Beckett turned and starts to leave.

"See to it that the repairs are done and get yourself dry." Beckett paused at the stairs and turns to face Mercer. "And then you may show me this prisoner afterward." He turned again and left to be once again alone in his cabin.

~ ~ * ~ ~

She woke up with a piercing pain on the back of her head. She slowly sat up and looked around to determine where she is. The continues light rocking, the creaks of wood, the splashing of the sea, she's in a ship. But where in the ship? When she finally turned around and saw the metal bars, Isabel got her answer. She's locked in the brig. So that means that she's on board the enemy ship.

Isabel slowly walks over to the metal bars and gripped on it with both hands. Even if she gets herself out, where would she go? She'll end up back from where she started. If she wanted to get off the ship, that means she'd have to go up to the deck and try steal a longboat. But that also means she'd have to face the marines. No matter how skilled a swordsman can be, he can do nothing when outnumbered. And it's not like she had any weapons about her person anyway. They must've stripped her off of her sword and pistol the moment they brought her aboard.

Pulling away from the bars, and made her way to a bench she found in the brig, Isabel tried to make herself comfortable somehow. She crossed her legs on the bench as she remembered what her father told her about pirates being locked up: '_They ain't lettin' ye out unless you be walkin' to yer death. Or, if they want information from ye. They can offer ye freedom, but ask yer services to them, or worse, loyalty._' Either way, she has to get out alive. It wasn't her first time to get locked up, actually, but she had never tried, or even managed to get herself out. Maybe once, but that was only once. And it was only successful only because, possibly, she may have had luck on her side during that time. Though the first time she ever got locked up, she was helped escape by a man she recalled to have the name of Joshamee Gibbs. She was very thankful to the man and had hoped to see him again, they could have become great friends. But, they never saw each other again. The last time she was ever locked in a brig, she was helped by her captain whom she worked for when she embraced piracy. Her captain was somehow a good man. That was one of the reasons why she was able to live with the crew without being worried of getting raped. Though she had taken precautions by carrying with her a small dagger at all times.

A few moments later, Isabel found herself staring blankly at the thin layer of water on the floor of her cell. She won't be able to sleep on the floor without getting wet, but she doubts whether she'd be comfortable enough to sleep on the bench she was sitting on. She'd like to think that she could make a hammock out of something and see where she could hang it on in the prison she's in. But there's not even a fish net to make for a hammock. And she doubts whether there were any suitable nails to hang it on.

Sighing, Isabel had given up on her thoughts and have decided to take a bit of shut eyes. It's not like she can do anything at the moment. So she lied down on the bench, bended her knees, and used her hand as a pillow for her head. She fell asleep after a few seconds.

~ ~ * ~ ~

The _Black Pearl_ had been careened on the nearest island Barbossa could find. There he told the bosun to make quick with the repairs. He intends to bring back Isabel, and would not want to waste any minute to chase after the _Endeavor. _He doesn't care which part of the sea he would find it, but he will get his daughter back alive. Even if it means he has to sail around the world just to chase after Beckett, he will do it.

As Barbossa stood by the shore, looking out to the horizon, feeling the wind on his face, he thought of those moments he had with Isabel before the _Endeavor_ came attacking them. And during the encounter, he remembered he caught a glimpse of her, fighting well with the sword, and was showing a few dirty moves of her own. She was indeed, his daughter.

'_Hecta..._'

Suddenly, he heard a voice in the wind, whispering his name. He looked around but no one was there with him. All the crew were busy doing the repairs to the ship.

'_Barbossa. . .here..._'

He looked around once again, cautiously this time. It was a voice of a woman. But he can't help wonder why the voice sounded very familiar. He just doesn't seem to remember when or where. . .or who, more likely.

"I am here."

The voice was more clearer, and much more closer. When he turned around, he saw a woman with long, dark deadlocks, black dots on her face, wearing a strapless dress that covers her feet, dark-skinned, and wearing a toothed grin. But of course, how can he forget. . . ?

"Calypso?" Barbossa said, as though not certain, but he knows full well who the woman was in front of him.

"Barbossa", she greeted, "is been too long." She then approached the old pirate.

"Why'e ye here?" asked Barbossa, sounding a little defensive.

"I com' to help you get Isabel back," was Calypso's quick response. Her face suddenly turned to a serious one.

"Thank'ee fer yer concern," said Barbossa, "but it need not be. I can bring me own daughter back by the sweat on my brows and the strength of me own back."

"You tink, I will let you go afta' her by yo'self, when I have knowing what happened to her?" Calypso shook her head. "You ah' fo'getting who Isabel is."

"She's me daughter!" retorted Barbossa.

"No!" spat back Calypso. "She is _our_ daughter."

Barbossa was dumbfounded by the answer from the sea goddess. Of course. How foolish of him to have forgotten about that matter. . .

~ ~ * ~ ~

Isabel was awakened by the sound of banging, metal to, metal. She slowly sat up on the bench she was lying on and looked up towards the metal bars that served as the door of her rather uncomfortable and wet cabin. She saw four men at the other side of the cell, three marines, one of them holding the keys and a chain, and a man with a black coat which she recalled she had fought with during the encounter. Well it was Mercer, of course.

"Up and about now, pirate," said Mecer to Isabel. "Lord Beckett wants to see you."

The marine with the keys then opened the cell bars, went inside, and chained Isabel's hands. The other two marines pulled her to her feet as they tried to lead her outside. But she shook their hands off her arms.

"I can manage to walk by myself," she said to them sternly.

"Right this way then," said Mercer, as he let the way.

They led her to Beckett's office where the man was sitting behind his desk having a cup of tea. (As always). When Beckett looked up to have a look on this so-called prisoner that they have, catching sight of Isabel, he couldn't believe how she came to be a pirate. Although she wore manly clothes, she has this fair beauty about her. Or so, he thought. And so, Beckett stood up from his seat without taking off his gaze off Isabel, as though to acknowledge her presence, but was absent-minded as he did so.

"Sir? This is the prisoner."

Mercer's voice brought Beckett back to his senses.

"Yes, yes of course," said Beckett. He then gestured to Isabel's chains saying, "Those aren't necessary."

The marine with the keys then removed the chains from Isabel's hands. Beckett then brought out his subtle smile.

"And how is it that a delicate flower such as you end up a crewman aboard the notorious pirate ship, the _Black Pearl_?" he asked the pirate-lass.

"Actually, I'm first mate," she replied. "But to answer your question, well it's quite simple." Isabel shrugged her shoulders as though showing not to care if she says so. "I'm the Captain's daughter."

Beckett was caught surprised. "You are?" were the only words that came out of his mouth.


	5. Real Mother

**A/N:** To all my readers, I deeply apologize if I took this long to post this chapter, but here it is anyway. Enjoy!

~ ~ * ~ ~

The sea goddess circled around the pirate with a dark plumed hat. Her gaze not leaving the scared face of the tall man in front of her.

"Must I remind you, of how our first meeting came to be?" said Calypso.

Barbossa said nothing, as he remembered how he and the goddess first met. It was a long time ago, the goddess was still bound in her human form as Tia Dalma...

* * *

_Captain Henry Morgan ordered for his ship to be careened on an island and that repairs should be made at haste. As the bosun, Barbossa went up river to find the right trees for the woods needed. Since he saw there was much suitable trees up river, that is where he led some of the crew men for the woods._

_While the men chopped down the specific trees he had hand picked, Barbossa found his way to a certain shack in the swamp. He thought of searching the shack after he made sure there was nobody inside. Inside was rather eerie for him. He made a hypothesis that whoever it is that lives in that shack could be a witch, or some kind of voodoo priestess. He was standing beside the table, staring down on a locket that was heart-shaped and seem to look like a crab, when he heard someone came in. He had drawn his sword when he turned around, and he found a woman with long dark dreadlocks. The woman was dark-skinned, had black dots on her face and was giving him a toothed grin._

_"I be not expecting you here, Hecta' Barbossa," said the woman to him._

_"You know me?" asked Barbossa, bewildered._

_The woman approached him slowly. "You want to know me?"_

_"Well, who are ya?" demanded the pirate, still holding up his sword._

_"Cal' me, Tia Dalma," said the voodoo priestess._

_"Well, Miss Dalma," started Barbossa, sheathing back his sword, "apologies if I trespass to yer humble home, but I assure you, I mean ye no harm...Unless I be given a reason to harm ye."_

_Tia went over to table and sat on her chair. "So, what service shall I do ya?"_

_"I have no interest whatsoever with yer services," replied Barbossa rather quickly. "Now, seein' that I be gaining nothin' here, I best be on me way." He started to leave, but was stopped what Tia said next._

_"I could give you an' you'h wife...a child, you both have wanted fo'h too long."_

_Caught dead on his tracks, Barbossa turned around to face the voodoo priestess, and said, "What?"_

_Tia once again beamed her signiture smile. "You'h wife could not bear you a child. An' her sorrow," she said, placing a hand to her chest, "you have seen in her, you could not bear it yo'self. So you promised her to give her a child, an' where you get one did not matter, as long as it meant that she whom you loved so much, would be happy in return."_

_"How did ye-" But Barbossa wasn't able to finish his sentence. He was stopped by a hand from Tia Dalma._

_"Is not impo'tant," said Tia. "But, do you take my offa', o' not?"_

_"An' how do ye propose ye give me a child?" Barbossa asked, but out of curiosity of the woman in front of him rather than interest on her offer._

_She grinned once again. "How does a man an' a woman have a child?"_

_"Are ye suggestin' that we..." Barbossa didn't even have to finish the sentence. He just gesture a hand to Tia Dalma and himself. When Tia said nothing and only traced a hand from her right shoulder to her left jaw, Barbossa shook his head. Much to the dismay of Tia, which was clearly shown on the expressions on her face._

_"I'm afraid I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request, Miss Dalma," said Barbossa with a smirk._

_"You do not wish to take my offa', then? Dis be yo'h chance. I give you a child, an' in return, I only ask pement, but no money."_

_The old pirate furrowed his eyes, and for a moment he thought it over. As he remembered his promise to his darling wife Veronica, of giving her a child no matter where he gets one, it made him think twice to take the voodoo priestess' offer. He also promised he wouldn't kidnap a child, so what about getting another woman pregnant with his own child? He could be called unfaithful but that doesn't mean he loved her less. Oh, how much he hated it seeing Veronica's sad face when he bids her good bye every time he sail to sea leaving her alone. Perhaps that's one of the reasons she so wanted to have a child, to rear and take care of, to call her own, to have someone with her everytime he leaves._

_"Although," said Barbossa after a moment of silence,"I am tempted to take yer offer."_

_Tia Dalma once again found her smile, as she stood from her seat and walked towards the pirate. When she came close enough, she lightly brushed her lips on his._

_"Ah' you certain with dat?" she asked._

_Hesitating, Barbossa grudgedly said: "Aye."_

_"Then, com' with me." Tia held Barbossa by the wrist and led him to a room in the shack._

_"Now?"_

_"You com' with men. Them will not took long of them work. They will look fo'h you. It will not take long."_

_"An' I s'pose ye be wanting somethin' in return after this? As 'payment'?"_

_Both of them was then inside the room, as Tia sat on the bed._

_"Is not time fo'h pement," said Tia. "When is right, I will cal' you. An' when dat time com's, you canna' say no to me."_

_"An' what if I die? Before ye can even ask fer payment?"_

_Barbossa was only joking, but he couldn't get himself to understand what Tia meant when she answered him._

_"I shall bring you back, then."_

_He was still frowning on contemplating what the woman meant, when he asked, "But how am I to be certain ye be barin' me a child?"_

_"I will. But afta' dis, you com' back to me afta' one year time. By then, I shall give you you'h child."_

_Tia had reached up to Barbossa and she led him to lie with her on the bed._

_"Now com'. Must not waste time."_

_

* * *

_

"Need not to," Barbossa finally said after his flashback of the incident of how the sea goddess and him first met. "How can I?" Course I couldn't forget. Because me only reason fer it was Veronica."

"Aye," agreed Calypso, making a few steps away from the pirate. "You'h Veronica loved Isabel, an' cared fo'h her. She loved you too. Dat she did not suspect how you got de child, when you came to her on dat fateful day."

"That be enough," snapped Barbossa. "Now tell me, how are ye to help me get _our_ daughter back?"

~ ~ * ~ ~

"Mr. Mercer," said Beckett to his spy, while still having an eye on Isabel from behind his desk.

"Yes sir?" said Mercer.

"How long will it take for the repairs to be done?"

"About four days, sir. I've spoken with the captain about it. But if you would, he also said he can make it to just three days."

"Two."

Mercer's expression said as much that he was quite surprised. "Sir?"

"Tell the captain to make quick with the repairs for two days time," said Beckett as he smirked at Isabel's direction. "The _Black Pearl_ will be chasing us at our stern...because we have something that the Captain of the _Pearl_ wants." After which, he gestured a hand that meant as much that Isabel should be taken away and back to the brig.

Once back to her cell, Isabel tried to remember what her father told her about Beckett. She calculated her situation and the possibilities that could happen through the passing time. Beckett's right, her father would get her back. When and how depends completely on Barbossa. But by the mean time, what would she do? While her father tries to catch up with the _Endeavor_, she had to survive her days while aboard until she'd be able to be saved by the _Black Pearl_.

That much she thought of and more, as she paced back and forth, like what her father would do when agitated about a certain matter. Her boots making trails of ripples on the thin layer of water on the floor.

It seemed helpless. There's not much she could really do but wait. And so, she once again gave up on her thoughts and made herself comfortable in some way on the bench.


	6. Dinner with Beckett

**A/N:** "To all the lovely readers who had been enjoying the story and sending me such great reviews, thank you so much. You all make me happy." - _SANKAGE_

~ ~ * ~ ~

"My wate's will lead you ta de _Endeavor_," said Calypso to the old pirate. "It will take one week time. What you plan upon reaching you'h destination...it be you'hs ta decide."

A shouting voice had made Barbossa look away from the sea goddess.

"Captain! The _Pearl_ is ready. Your orders, sir?"

It was the bosun.

"We weigh anchor as I get back," said Barbossa. When he turned to face Calypso again, there was no one there but a sea turtle that made its way back to the sea.

_Sail as the sea take us_..., thought Barbossa. He turned to leave. _Go with the sea...so be it._

~ ~ * ~ ~

Isabel woke up with the lamps of the brig all lighted. So, it seems to be night time. She sat up and wondered if she would be given dinner at least, though she rather doubt it. If not, that would be a bad thing. She's quite hungry, and very much parched at the same time. To sleep in a cell in an uncomfortable position would not be a problem to her, but not having food is different. And because of that, it made her wonder how cruel this Lord Cutler Beckett be. To think that a lot of people believes that pirates are hate most cruel people of a kind, its quite ironic that one of those people who believed so was much cruel.

Seconds later, a Marine officer came, but he's not carrying any bowl of food or even a flask of water, nor bread, all that he was carrying were keys and chains. The officer wasn't alone since he was with lieutenant Gillete, and both stood on the other side of the cell.

"What? No dinner?" said Isabel, as she walks over to the cell bars.

Gillete ordered for the Marine with him to unlock the cell and Isabel found herself once again chained on her hands.

"Lord Beckett asked for you to have dinner with him,' said Gillete. "He's waiting."

"Dinner with him?" said Isabel raising a brow. "And I'm suppose to have dinner with my hands chained? Anyway, you can tell Lord Beckett that I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

Both Gillete and the Marine glanced at each other.

"And, what does that mean?" asked the lieutenant.

Isabel rolled her eyes. "It means 'no' in plain terms, and that I simply don't want to _have_ dinner with him."

"Well, I'm deeply sorry about that, but orders are orders. I'm strictly told that I'm not to leave without you."

Still remembering that she was hungry, and parched, Isabel thought it best to play along. She's not really in such a strong position to keep her head held high or to be proud of something. As captive, for many times it proved to be useless and more than less than unhelpful at all.

"Fine."

That much she plainly said and went along the way and found herself once again taken to Beckett's office. Only that time, Beckett was seated behind a small round table with white cloth covering, lighted candles on the center, and some spoons, forks and knives with two white plates, instead of his desk. The cabin was well-lighted with lamps she wondered what's the dinner with candlelight for.

"Lieutenant, how many times must I tell you people that those aren't necessary," said Beckett gesturing to Isabel's chained hands.

The chains were removed and both Gillete and the Marine left. After Isabel was seated, a man so neatly dressed like the others on board, had placed a roasted chicken on the table, two goblets half filled with red wine, and the bottle of wine itself. And before anything else, the man had sliced a piece from the chicken and placed it on Isabel's plate. After which, the man left.

"Please do try to eat. It's not poisoned I assure you." Beckett took the first sip of wine.

"Of course its not," replied Isabel, as she sliced a piece from the chicken on her plate. "You'd rather watch me being hanged than die of poisoning." She ate the chicken.

"And what makes you think that?" Wearing a smile on his face, Beckett settled down the goblet.

"Well, poisoning me doesn't seem to have a point in doing so, now does it?"

The smile that Isabel beamed to Beckett was rather a smirk as to show that she can play Beckett's game.

"You know, Miss Isabel, you are quite beautiful."

"Yeah. A lot of people says so."

"Really? And did those people ever told you that these manly clothes you are in doesn't suit you at all?"

Well, no, not really. But I suppose that it occurred to them that once you're a _female _pirate, a dress doesn't seem to be...a suitable attire."

Both of them stared each other down for a long moment. None of them spoke. It was Beckett who looked away finally, when he glanced down on his plate.

"Tell me, Miss Isabel," he said. "How is it that you came to be the daughter of one of the most notorious pirates ever known?"

She shrugged. "My father met my mother. Fell in love. Got married. Then made me. I suppose that's how it all happened." And yet, she ate another piece from the chicken.

"You're quite intriguing too," said Beckett. "I wonder what else you have that will surprise me."

"Believe me, Lord Beckett," replied Isabel. "You will be surprise, and yet at the same time, you will be disappointed." As she finally drank her wine.

While Beckett leaned over to her. "I can't wait _whatever_ will it be."


	7. Memories

~ ~ * ~ ~

Alone in the Captain's cabin, Barbossa had locked himself away from the crew. He sat there behind his table, brows furrowed, and staring blankly at nothing. Not even his beloved pet 'Jack' was with him. The little monkey seem to understand his master wanted to be with himself. But its not only because Barbossa was worried of what Beckett would do to Isabel, its also because of Calypso's unexpected visit that made him think over things concerning Isabel. And so, all these had led to him remembering a certain memory he had treasured for so long...

The village.

The hill top.

The setting sun.

And his beloved Veronica...

* * *

_He promised her that they would watch th sunset together. He was to leave again the next day to sail out to sea for some pillaging and plundering; getting some booty. Its a bit hard for Veronica but his life as a pirate was never that easy to throw away. He has no other such profession suitable for him but as a sailor. But being a common sailor would mean nothing with the small amount of money being payed. He found a more lucrative way with piracy - break a few rules,then get some booty. Its fast money, no matter how tainted it would seem, but it was what they only have to at least live by. And its only until he have had enough booty and that they be able to live at ease that he would retire from piracy. He had to make sure they have enough money for the spending and have a better living._

_But Barbossa was at least thankful he fell in love and eventually married Veronica. Not only was she sweet and loving, but also very much understanding. He'd do anything to make her happy, though she may never ask anything in return for her love for him at all. Sometimes he even thought he doesn't quite deserved such love from her._

_"Veronica?" Barbossa called out, looking for his wife, as he climbed up to the hill. "Where ye be at, lass?"_

_There was no response, just the wind blowing._

_"Now, ye ain't playin' hide an' seek with me, are ya?" said Barbossa. His frown turning to a smile. "If that were so, ye bein' the prey an' I the predator, I can easily find you."_

_When he finally reached the top of the hill, he found his darling Veronica, standing there looking our to the horizon, or at least that was what he thought she was looking at._

_"There ye are," he greeted as he approached. But he had stopped dead on his tracks for when she turned around to face him, her eyes were rimmed red as she wiped the tears away._

_"Oh! You're her," she said._

_"What ya lookin' at?" he asked, as he stepped closer to her to see what was it that could have made her tear up._

_"Nothing."_

_But she was lying. For as Barbossa looked down from the hill, he caught sight of a mother and son, making their way back to their home, hand in hand with happy faces._

_He sighed and looked back to her. "Ye can't lie to me, ye know."_

_"Oh, Hector," she groaned and stepped away from him. "I can't help it. I just can't."_

_"Veronica..." Barbossa started but wasn't able to finish._

_"I just wanted to have a child of our own, Hector. That's all I wanted."_

_"We've discussed that."_

_"Yes! We have!" she retorted. "And we both know that the problem isn't you, its me. I can't bear you a child."_

_"I'll adopt one," he suggested._

_"You know we can't. It will take money. And even if we have money, they wouldn't let you. You're a pirate."_

_Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Then I'll kidnap one."_

_"Well, I am quite aware that you can do that so easily, but its not right," countered Veronica. "What if the poor thing that you will kidnap had parents of his or her own? How can we call the child ours, then? You can steal gold, or precious jewels, but you may never steal someone else's child. Not when I'm still here."_

_"What do ye propose I do?" asked Barbossa with annoyance, hands held up on his sides, palms up. "Turn meself into a woman and get me pregnant by some scurvy dog who wants sex fer free?!"_

_Veronica had gaped at him and lightly punched him on the shoulder. When she turned her back on him, Barbossa was laughing. But he reassured her by locking his arms around her waist from behind._

_"Its not funny," she said to him, slightly pouting._

_"Will it make ye happy though?" he whispered to her ear._

_"What will?"_

_"If I do bring home a child, an' call it our own."_

_She smiled. "Aye, that would be grand."_

_"Then it's settled. I'll get ye one."_

_"I told you, I don't want you kidnapping any."_

_"Who says I'll be doin' so?" He smirked._

_Veronica turned around to face him. "Then how do you propose you get one?"_

_"Doesn't matter," he replied, lightly brushing his lips on hers. "But makin' ye happy, that be what's important to me."_

_They both grew silent and was about to kiss. But as their lips were mere inches from each other, Veronica took off her husband's hat and ran away, implying to him that he should chase after her is he wants it back._

_"That be enough teasing now. Give it back," he said._

_"Why should I?"she said with a teasing tone. "You always wear it. Why not try _not_ wearing it for a change?"_

_"Now ye have to do better n' that if yer to convince me not to wear me hat."_

_"Alright, how's about this?" She smiled to him coyly. "You look much more handsomer with just your bandanna on."_

_"No. Still not convincin'."_

_Barbossa lunged forward to try and retrieve his hat, but Veronica quickly ran to the other direction. They chased each other,laughing with playfulness, like they were children. When he finally caught her, they collapsed on the green grass and lied down there, laughing more heartily. Veronica was just underneath Barbossa as she placed the hat back on, atop her husband's bandanna worn head. They were silent again, as Barbossa attempted to kiss her again. Until, they were finally able to seal each other's lips in a passionate kiss._

_They completely forgot about the sunset._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yeah I know, my chapters are getting shorter. But, please still feel free on sending reviews and/or comments.

By next chapters to follow, Beckett will soon find out that its more than just being intrigued with Isabel that what's caught him _interested_ in her.


	8. Attracted

**A/N:** "I know I totally suck because it took me too long to update this one, but it's been a long vacation and there was no internet connection in my province. If there was any connecting was so slow. But anyway, here's the new chapter enjoy and review, review, review!" ;)

Sitting patiently on the bench, Isabel waited for her morning meal. She expected to be given one since it seems that Lord Beckett wasn't neglecting his _guest_ at all. While waiting, to get herself from not getting bored, she had tried meditation. Her legs crossed like so and both hands on her knees, she listened to the continuous waves of the sea with the creaking of woods, the sound of the great _Endeavor_ as it sailed on continuously to wherever its destination be. And the sea doesn't seem to care as this great vessel sailed on, seemingly at peace with the waves.

The meditation could have led to her going back to sleep, since her eyes were closed as well. It was only until she heard the sound of boots approaching to her side of the brig that she snapped open her eyes and looked towards the other side of the cell bars. She expected to see lieutenant Gillete again, but wasn't quite expecting to see the man whom the lieutenant was with.

"Lord Beckett," she greeted the man. "I must admit, I'm quite surprised, to think that you yourself would come down here and visit me."

"I already told you, Miss Isabel," replied Beckett with a subtle smile, "I'm intrigued by you."

"Intrigued or…curious?" asked Isabel.

Beckett replied with another question, "And what could I possibly be curious of?"

Gripping more tightly on the cell bar with her ringed hand, Isabel made a steely blue gaze to Beckett, saying, "Perhaps on how a female pirate is like?" And the EITC governor only broadened his smile.

"You can give her breakfast now, lieutenant," he said to Gillete without even looking to the man.

Gillete handed over a bread and cheese to Isabel, with a flask of water. Taking it without hesitation, Isabel only walked back to the bench and sat there to eat her meal.

"Now get me a chair," ordered Beckett to the lieutenant.

"Sir?" asked the lieutenant, seemingly to mean as to repeat what the EITC governor said. But when Beckett looked back to him with a sterner look, Gillete bowed slightly and eventually left.

When Beckett looked back to the cell, Isabel was looking up to him, as she asked, "What's the chair for?"

"I would like to discuss matters with you," answered Beckett plainly.

From the expressions Isabel made on her face, she seemed not interested at all. "Could it wait until I finished?"

Smiling, Beckett simply agreed. "Of course."

It was a few moments later that Gillete came back with the chair and that Beckett had settled and sat down. After he ordered for the lieutenant to leave, Isabel was already done eating. Without further adieu, Beckett make off as to start discussing whatever matter he had to discuss with the prisoner, saying, "Now, shall we discuss on the matter I have in mind?"

"If the matter is concerning my father," replied Isabel, "I would have to keep my mouth shut."

She was surprised when Beckett chuckled, since it was the first time she ever heard him do that. She thought of it as a somewhat strange gesture to actually see and/or hear from him.

"Actually, the matter concerns you," he said to her.

"Me?" Her eyebrows rose with disbelief of what she heard.

"I've heard much of your father," replied Beckett. "Although I did not show much interest, I remember that nothing was mentioned about him having a beautiful daughter."

"Well, I suppose it's because both of us thought the other is dead," said Isabel but her gaze was on the floor.

"Is that so?" Beckett was quite expecting a reply form Isabel, but when she didn't, he made another approach. And this time it was concerning her mother. "And your mother? Is she alive?"

Isabel shook her head. "No."

Disappointed of having such a short reply, Beckett said, "Something in your voice tells me you don't like my presence at all."

"You can't blame me," said Isabel, studying her fingers including her ring. "You _are_ my captor."

"And if I were not?"

At that moment, Beckett managed to have gotten Isabel to look back up to him.

"That wouldn't change anything. You are who you are," she replied coldly.

"And if I were a different person?"

Sensing that something might be amiss, Isabel had furrowed her brows to the man in suspicion. And it was the kind of suspicion that she never liked ever feeling. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I thought I've made myself clear?" he replied, his expressions neutral.

The young female pirate has stood up from where she sat and gripped with both hands on the cell bars. As she looked down on the man seated on the other side of her cell.

"If you're doing this to gain something to use against my father," she said glaring at him, "I'll have you known that I won't be cooperative."

On the other hand, Beckett stood up from is chair out of anger and annoyance.

"And I'll have you known that I have no interest whatsoever on your father," he spat back to the prisoner inside the cell. "Unless of course he becomes a great hindrance to the fulfillment of my plans. He is nothing but one of the many pirates in this world that I'd love to get ride of."

Something inside her snapped, as Isabel got her hands through the bars and grabbed on Beckett's coat. She pulled him close, her gaze giving out a deadly stare, not much of her fathers but deadly just as the same. Beckett's body pressed against the cold bars, as he on the other hand had a different expression on his face. He was almost lost with how he noticed the closeness of Isabel's lips to his face, that he can feel her continuous breathing that felt warm on his face. Until she finally let go of him and went back to her bench.

"Just leave me alone," she said without looking.

Beckett straightened himself, said nothing in reply and eventually left. He shook off the strange feeling he had had at the closeness of the pirate to him in those few moments.

Mercer explained a few certain matters at Port Royal to his master, Lord Beckett, and was showing off a few papers at the same time. He didn't notice that Beckett wasn't even listening to him until he looked up to wait for an order.

"Sir? Were you even listening to me?" asked Mercer.

The spy had noticed that his master seemed to have been deep in thought for quite some time lately. And that his lordship showed much interest on the prisoner on board, which Mercer thought as not being quite in the normal. Or at least as normal as Beckett could get towards a prisoner. Especially a pirate in particular.

"I've talked with her," replied Beckett.

Although he _had_ the slightest idea, Mercer asked, "With whom exactly, sir?"

"The pirate…" was the reply.

"You meant the prisoner?"

"She's quite a something, isn't she?" said Beckett, unconsciously rubbing his fingers on his right hand. "I visited her down at the brig, and I found that even behind bars she can still threaten me."

A thought came to Mercer's mind, and suggested, "If it troubles you that much, sir, we could sail immediately to Port Royal and hang her there." He expected more of an agreement from Beckett, so he was surprised when the EITC governor shook his head.

"No. Keep her alive," replied Beckett. "I have no interest in killing her."

Hesitant at first, Mercer eventually said, "Interest or…intentions?"

Beckett, not quite liking what he heard, glowered up to his spy in which it told Mercer much that it was best that he should just leave. He bowed slightly with his head and left the cabin, where being alone showed much favor to Beckett. At least he could manage to think over many things, like say for example clearing his thoughts; removing the wanted ones from the _un_wanted ones. And yet he already had trouble on that department when his thoughts concerned the beautiful yet feisty pirate lass, Isabel Barbossa. What is it with her that makes him…not him? All the other things to consider and all he was thinking of was some pirate.

An EITC marine entered the brig and opened her cell. Surprised she was when she saw the man carrying a basin of water and a white cloth with him. He settled it down on the floor, walked out of the cell, and started locking it again. Before he could turn around, Isabel had stopped him and then asked.

"What this?"

The marine first looked at her, seemingly bewildered, then understood what the pirate meant when she pointed at the basin of water.

"Oh that," the marine said. "Compliments from Lord Beckett. Wash up yourself and so." After which, he left.

Isabel looked down on the basin.

_What game is he playing this time?_ she thought. But eventually, she shrugged and arched down on the basin and put it on the bench. She had dipped the white cloth like so and left it on the basin of water as she started to remove her green sash. She then removed her faded blue shirt and tied up her hair with her sash. The water was warm and felt good, as she used the wet cloth to wash her upper body.

Whether it was of curiosity, interest, or something else, Beckett wasn't certain. And so he found himself making his way down to the brig, alone. He wanted to see what Miss Isabel might have done with his _compliments_. This was very unusual of him. Why would he even care of letting his prisoner wash up himself? And not just any prisoner, but a pirate?

He never really liked going down to he brig, nor to the dungeons of certain forts had he visited. But he found it was rather interesting, going there to have a personal chat with the prisoner and see if he could use the services of the poor, unfortunate soul. Well, at that moment, he wasn't even certain if he does have a reason for visiting her again. Ever since he grew interested on that woman he never quite know the reasons behind his actions, _recently_.

As Beckett reached the entrance to the brig, he froze for a moment, then stepped back, and hid himself behind the corner of the entrance. After a few heartbeats, looked back again to the inside of the brig, to Isabel's cell, where he saw what he didn't expected.

There she was, back turned, washing herself up with that wet, white cloth, and half naked. His eyes roamed around her upper body and wondered for just a second if the lower part was as beautiful. He never realized that she had such a slender body underneath those manly clothes that she wore, indeed the body of a woman to behold. And as her bare back glistened with wetness in front of his eyes, Beckett never felt such lust before towards any woman. But perhaps it's because most of he women he met was ruled by propriety and often clothed in long dresses with long sleeves. And also perhaps it's because the woman he was watching that time was not just some woman, but a pirate…a daughter of a pirate. Elizabeth Swann was something, but Isabel Barbossa was something else. Could he ever deny that at the moment?

When Isabel had untied her hair to use her sash to dry herself, and finally covered her body with her shirt, Beckett had already turned around and left. His heart was raising, his breathing was heavy, as he felt a certain member of his anatomy arose from underneath his breeches.


	9. Beckett's Dream

**A/N:** "To the readers of '_A Pirate's Daughter_', my apologies if this one took me too long as well. I've been busy on my latest fanfic '_She's Mine This Time_'. Its another POTC fic concerning once again my favorite character of the series, Captain Barbossa. But anyways, here it is, Chapter nine, enjoy and review."

The_ Black Pearl_ stayed to its course for nearly four days. The same amount of time that the crew had been wondering what was on their captain's mind. And the said captain only grew silent each day. Out on deck, inside his cabin, or even at the quarterdeck, the captain hadn't spoken a word nor bellowed an order to the crew, except that he made sure that the lot of them kept the ship in order. Yet still on that fourth day, Barbossa kept holding back his thoughts to himself, as he paced back and forth at the aft most part of the quarterdeck, or in other words known as already the stern of the ship. It was only a sudden gust of wind that made him come to a halt and noticed the presence of a sea goddess aboard his ship, much to his surprise.

Glancing about his surroundings, making certain that no one else was there but the two of them, he cautiously approached the sea goddess and asked, "Ye have news?"

"De _Endeavor_ be not far from here," replied Calypso to the pirate, but she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was somewhere else on deck, or perhaps farther more. "Isabel be there aboard, an' she be anyting but happy. She wish to be free."

"That Beckett be not hurtin' me lass," said Barbossa between clenched teeth, a murderous look set on his eyes.

"I canna' say," said Calypso, finally gazing up to the pirate. "But I know dis much ta tell you, dat is not impossible Beckett now knows Isabel be you'h daughter."

All the while the old pirate kept silent, as he waited for Calypso to continue on.

"Cleva' Beckett may o'ready know dat you com' fo'h her. Him will use her against you."

The blank expression on Barbossa's face only made it harder to understand what was on his mind. But Calypso need not to understand him at all, for she already knew.

"I wonder though," he said suddenly, "now that ye appear to me more than should be, I s'pose this means yer to tell Isabel of who her true mother be?"

Calypso finally flashed her signature smile, a rather more familiar thing to see on her, or so Barbossa thought, which made it more at eased for him to be in the presence of the sea goddess. Although he doubted he'd even feel at ease as he still had in mind that he still needed to get his daughter back.

"Pe'haps I would tell her," said Calypso as Barbossa noticed that she was slowly disappearing in front of his eyes. "But still, she be asking you."

Finally Calypso completely disappeared, leaving Barbossa wide-eyed and was a little shaken for witnessing one of her powers once again. But he had no time to contemplate on how powerful was the mother of his only daughter. For the meantime, he had a ship, a crew, and his sad attempt for having peace of mind to attend to.

* * *

There was much business to attend to in Port Royal, but Beckett couldn't get himself to sail back there. With the fetching Miss Isabel aboard the _Endeavor_, his quite certain that the _Pearl_'s captain would not think twice in hunting him down. And certainly without doubt, it could be happening at the very moment. Which why Beckett wanted to deal with the matter while still at sea. Surely matters at Port Royal could wait, but the black-hearted pirate and determined father, Captain Barbossa, couldn't, and _wouldn't_ wait at all. That is a fact Beckett's quite aware of.

He handed over a letter to Mercer concerning his orders and all that's needed to be done while he's away in which was addressed to trusted men that he left on Port Royal, as he climbed to the quarterdeck with his spy just two paces behind him.

"Make certain that the letter would be received firsthand," said Beckett to Mercer while turning about to face the deck.

"Yes, sir," was the spy's simple response.

Viewing the entire crew busy with each of their tasks given to them, Beckett's thoughts wandered to the prisoner currently in the brig, as he hesitated but for a moment before he was able to even ask his spy.

"Have you...gone to the brig lately?"

"I reckon I have, sir," replied Mercer absently, having hidden the letter inside his coat.

"Then, how was she doing down there?" Beckett asked, looking up expectantly to Mercer.

Surprised from such a question he had hardly expected, Mercer looked to his master with growing curiosity and suspicion. But he thought best to look away from Beckett's eyes before putting into words his thought.

"Forgive me, sir for saying it, but," the spy said with eyes fixed on deck, "it seems you're beginning to have too much interest on this pirate."

"Yes, I...I've noticed so myself." And by noticed, not only were his mind did noticed such interest, also some other part of his anatomy found south of the equator. But for the moment, in the name of propriety and of the well-bred society he had grown up on, he was able to tame the savage beast. A beast that used to be tamed, but was then _untamed _after that incident last time he ever visited the brig.

"What do you suppose caused such interest?" he then asked his loyal spy beside him.

"Perhaps there was, from the beginning...a spark?" answered Mercer, studying the fingernails on his right hand.

At first Beckett didn't quite got what Mercer meant, but after a brief moment, after he remembered the first time he set eyes on Isabel, it came to his realization what his spy meant about 'a spark'. The two men then looked at each other, as Beckett met Mercer's steady gaze.

"Could such a thing be possible?" asked the EITC governor.

Looking away, Mercer simply said, "From what I've seen in this life? It's possible to anyone, sir. Even you."

"What do you suggest I do?" came the last question.

"I suggest you do not pay much attention at all, sir. After all, she _is_ a pirate."

After a brief moment of shock caused by his realization about what really had caused his sudden interest on Isabel, Beckett's every bit of self came to normal once again, while silently saying, "Yes, she is. That's what concerns me more."

But if Beckett ever expected to have some peaceful sleep that does not concern the bewitching Miss Isabel, he was sorely disappointed...

* * *

_"What are you doing here? How did you got out?"_

_The fact that a prisoner got out of the brig and was already in his presence in the privacy of his own cabin wasn't what made Beckett suddenly alarmed._

_Okay...maybe a little alarmed, but it was the fact that he only had his night gown on while wearing _completely nothing_ underneath and that a woman was there with him was the real reason he was alarmed. What made matters worst for him was that it wasn't just any other woman or prisoner there with him...it was Isabel._

_"Just having a little night visit," said the pirate lass to him with a wicked smile on her face. "Something wrong with that?"_

_"So," said Beckett coolly, "you intend to to kill me before escaping."_

_"If I had any intentions to kill you at all," replied Isabel, coming in much closer as though meaning to close the gap between Beckett and her, "I would have done that the moment I got here."_

_"True," agreed Beckett, but he was not to put his trust on a pirate's word that easily. "But how certain could I be that you wouldn't kill me at all?"_

_She smiled once again, but this time, a smile that somehow turned out to be alluring for Beckett._

_"The only reason why I'm here...is you alone."_

_As Isabel finally closed the gap between the two of them, she forcefully pushed Beckett to the bed behind him and watched the EITC governor sat up before joining him. Then she carefully placed a soft and light kiss on his cheek before whispering to his ear, "Tell me, my lord, when was the last time you ever had a woman in your bed?"_

_Managing to smile and trying to keep himself composed and cool despite the fact that he trembled under her kiss, Beckett replied, "You are forgetting, Miss Barbossa. I came from a society where propriety is uphold. Therefore virtue is very important for us to take care of until marriage. Which includes us men also."_

_"Ah, then I am lucky," came another whisper, as he felt her lips and teeth nibbling her at his ear softly. "Because I am your first."_

_Her warm breath almost made him gasp, but he refrained from doing so by biting on his lower lip. Yet he wasn't certain for how long he could keep on with it._

_"How are you even certain that I'd be willing?" he said breathily, almost weakly._

_"Believe me, my lord, I already had your acquiescence the moment I came here," she so coolly answered._

Bloody hell!_ he cursed in his thought. For he himself was then realizing that she was telling the truth._

_Still, Beckett helplessly tried to take hold of himself, and asked, __"But what makes you think I'd even bed a pirate?"_

___She pulled back, looking deeply into his eyes, and replied, "Because you can't resist...me."_

___Before Beckett could even realize what happened next, he was pinned down to the bed by the hips as Isabel ever so tightly held on to him with her legs. She quickly untying the ribbon on Beckett's gown and almost ripped apart the entire clothing. If ever she saw how the EITC governor blushed in a shame of color red to the fact that he was unclothed by a woman and saw his most sensitive organ between his thigh, no one was certain, but if ever she had, it did not stop her from tasting every bit of her prey._

_It was like she was ravishing him mercilessly, as what her father would do to a helpless woman. But, as what Beckett thought was right, it is how pirates are. Both men or women alike._

_She continued on with her ravishing by seizing Beckett's prick with her mouth. And Beckett had never ever felt such sensation before to wash over his entire self. A some sort of heat burning within him, making him, so absently, caressing her with his own hands and arms, as though wanting her as well. As though enjoying what she was doing. As though wanting for more. As though meaning to...to...own her right then and there._

_Finally, as something inside Beckett had snap, he deftly reversed their position. He untied the knot on her sash then quickly and desperately pulled down her breeches with trembling hands. Completely ignoring her faded blue shirt, he positioned himself and entered her._

_She gasped at the sudden unexpected pain, while he was left wide-eyed for a moment._

_Beckett had just realized that this horny little pirate, was in fact, still a virgin._

_As though he took too long in pausing, she brought him back to his senses by placing a hand to his cheek, and what he saw in her eyes was pure longing, and lust, and the wanting for him to continue._

_Moments later, Beckett found himself pounding hardly inside her, as what used to be her gasped of pain, turned into moans of pleasure._

_They were both moaning after a few seconds and after that...he finally reached his climax. Shuddering as he poured his release inside of her. And collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily..._

_

* * *

_As though strong force had push him to sit up on his bed, Beckett snapped open his eyes and couldn't believe what he just dreamed of.

Could it possibly be a sign that what Mercer was saying true? That he was beginning to have feelings for Isabel? Feelings for, of all people...a _pirate_?


	10. Truth Be Told

A crab slowly made its way ashore, where it found a hand that lifted it up from the sand. The hand apparently belonged to Calypso, who patted the crab she then held, and brought her gaze back to sea, where a great, black ship sailed with the wind blowing on its black sails, and the captain was at its helm, determined to stir his vessel to its destination, though he had no idea where it could be.

"Him hard to read," said Calypso almost to herself, referring to the captain. "But is best to someone like Hecta'h Barbossa." She looked down on the crab on her hand which he addressed as 'my pet', and smiled sweetly at it. "Let us leave 'im be, yes? We go ta my daughter, give her a visit. An' den, to Cutler Beckett."

After having a one-sided conversation with the crab, she reached for her locket, and opened it to let that haunting melody flow out. The melody continued on to play, as it, in an unexplainable way, reached the brigs of the great Endeavor, where its lonely prisoner lay seated on the bench inside her cell.

The melody had reached her ears and jerked her head outside, opposite those cell bars. Standing up, she walked towards the bars and held on to them with both hands, trying to survey the brig she was in, wondering where the melody was coming from. The strange thing was, as she thought, that there was no one else there with her, and that no one aboard could possibly make such a music. Its as if the music was telling her of some story of love, hate, pain, betrayal, and unending sadness. Yet somehow, deep within her, the melody seemed so familiar.

Suddenly, her thoughts wandered unconsciously to Cutler Beckett. Though as to the reason why, she did not know. Perhaps it was because the melody reminded her of the man when the melody reminded her of hate and betrayal.

"Beckett." She mentioned his name with disgust and with least respect at all. "I hate that man."

"Canna' blame you fo'h hating him."

A womanly voice came from behind her, and as she turned around, out of surprise since as far as she knew, she was the only prisoner down at the brig. When finally she realized she wasn't alone anymore, she found a dark-skinned woman with dark dreadlocks and flashing her a toothed grin stood before her. Unknown to her that the woman was the goddess Calypso herself.

"Them pirates hate Beckett," said Calypso. "An' you be a pirate. A pirate's daughter."

"W-Who are you?" the red hair asked tentatively.

Calypso approached her clueless daughter and carefully placed a hand to the red hair's cheek. "Is me, my sweet," she said. "You'h mother has come ta you."

"M-My mother?" Isabel was more perplexed than she was moments ago.

"I am, Calypso."

"Calypso?" The red hair couldn't believe what she heard. "But, if you're Calypso, why did you say you're my mother?"

"Because is what I am," the sea goddess answered, once again flashing that signature smile of hers.

Isabel chuckled nervously. "But how could that be? My mother is Veronica Frost. And she's been long dead from now."

"Give me you'h hand," said the goddess, holding Isabel's hand in hers.

Calypso drew a line on Isabel's palm and the red hair felt a burning sensation that caused her pain, until she saw blood trickled from out her palm. The goddess dropped a few blood drops from Isabel's palm to her own hand, and both watched as the blood turned into a dark shade color of blue, evidence that Isabel have the blood of a sea nymph in her veins.

"What does that mean?" the pirate-lass asked, wondering why had her blood turned into a dark blue color. "My blood never did that before."

"You'h blood touched my hand. Evidence that I be you'h mother," answered Calypso. "You 'ave the blood o' a sea nymph, my sweet,"

The lass backed off a few steps from the goddess. "What? But that's impossible. If I'm some..some kind of-of-of a sea nymph then..then I should..I should have..."

"Powers? Of any kind, o' any sort?" the goddess cut in.

"Do I...have any?"

Seeing the look on Isabel's face, Calypso suddenly grew serious. Nodding to her daughter, she said, "You 'ave de power, ta find anyone dear to you'h heart, with you'h eyes close. No matta'h how far they be."

"I can?" the lass asked, suddenly having hopes that she could finally be freed from her prison. "Can I come to them if I please?"

To Isabel's disappointment, the goddess shook her head. "No."

The red hair looked away, her eyes flashed a slight anger, with a voice at the back of her head still saying that she wouldn't believe what the goddess in front of her was saying, as she said, "Then what's the use of being able to see someone dear to you who's far if you can't go to them?"

Calypso held out a finger in an attempt to hush the lass. "It helps ya miss dem less," she said, as she reached a hand to her daughter's own one and held it. "Try. Tink o' you'h father, an' you shall see 'im."

Slowly closing her eyes, Isabel focused on an image of her father inside her head. Suddenly, bit by bit, she could see the Caribbean sea, and the _Pearl_, to its quarterdeck. There she saw the helmsman, Cotton, and her father, looking out to sea. She whispered to him, calling him her father, and he looked towards her, as though he could see her, and called her by name.

"Isabel?"

Out of a sudden, she was being pulled away, she could see the sea again, then the _Endeavor_, and then finally, the brig, and she opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Him could feel you, an' you could see him, but none o' ya two could touch de other," said Calypso, almost sadly.

"So..so you...you are my...my..." Isabel was saying but couldn't finish.

"Ya best ask you'h father if you do not believe me," said the goddess.

Before Isabel could even look back to her then true mother, Calypso was gone. Vanished, as quickly as she appeared.

* * *

Closing the cabin doors behind him, all that Beckett wanted was some peace and quiet with himself, but he wasn't expecting to actually have someone in his cabin. There stood a woman of dark dreadlocks, dark-skinned, as she turned to him. Beckett quickly pulled out his small pistol and threateningly at the woman, not realizing that he had a sea goddess in his presence.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" he demanded.

"A messenger, Lor' Beckett," the goddess answered.

"Messenger?" Beckett repeated. "From who?"

"From who that chases afta'h you."

"Ah," Beckett smirked subtly. "From that pirate, then."

"Him will com'," warned Calypso. "An' him will claim who ya call you'h prisoner."

"You can tell this '_him_'," said Beckett, "that he will have what he so wanted to claim back that is _if_ I give her back to him."

The goddess shook her head. "Him will kill you if need be."

"And I will kill _him_, if need be," the EITC governor spat back.

Once again shaking her head, Calypso gave her last message to the man before her. "So be it. But know dis, Cutler Beckett; she whom 'ave you'h heart, will never love you. A pirate you hated mos' in dis world, an' a pirate you fall in love with."

"What?" was the only thing Beckett could say.

Then, the cabin doors opened. It was Mercer. Who was surprised to see his master having a pistol in hand.

"Sir? Anything wrong?" the spy asked.

Beckett looked back to where the goddess once stood, but found no one there. He then looked back to his spy again.

"N-Nothing," he replied, trying to sound normal, holstering his pistol back in place. "I may just have the feeling that the _Pearl_ may show up at our stern at any moment."

* * *

"Cap'n?" asked Pintel to his captain, whom he just seen reaching out his hand to the winds as though something invisible was there and would want to touch it.

"What?" said Barbossa, contemplating on his hand that he reached out for.

"Anythin' wrong?"

The captain shook his head. "Nay, I...I thought I felt someone's presence."

Satisfied, somehow, with his captains answer, Pintel left the quarterdeck, but Barbossa was certain that he felt something... or _someone_.\

* * *

_Hmm...tricky chapter, this one. Took too long with this too. Please review anyways. :)_

- **_SANKAGE_**


	11. To Love, Or To Kill

"Captain!" shouted the lookout from atop the crow's nest. Finally after a week, they have spotted what they have been searching for almost in vain. As Barbossa and the rest of the crew looked up, expectantly, to the lookout. "The _Endeavor_!" came the shouting again.

"Where away?" demanded Barbossa, both eager, and relieved, thinking that he was near in having his daughter back. The lookout pointed at the direction, everyone else followed it with their gazes, some even leaned over to the rails to see. It wasn't long before the captains caught sight of the ship floating not so far from where they were, and he bellowed an order, "Abaft the beam, ye bilge rats!"

The crew scattered on deck, getting to their positions, while having their hands on the cannons, their swords, and pistols.

Barbossa's shouts were heard across the deck of the _Pearl._

"Run out the sweeps and get me there now! Make ready the guns! Do it smartly, or I'll have all yer entrails scattered on deck!"

All the crew struggled to execute each commands, as Jack the monkey jumped up and down excitedly on a rope-swing, screeching as though repeating his master's commands, as said master glared towards the _Endeavor_.

"I be havin' her back now, Beckett," he whispered in a dangerous tone.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Endeavor_...

Beckett was troubled by what the woman, or the so-called messenger, told him about Barbossa's arrival and determination in taking back his daughter. He had to be ready about that. And so, the EITC governor found himself making his way down the brig alone, having the key to _her_ cell. He intended to see her again; talk to her; leave her with a choice: freedom and leave the life of piracy, or die with her father. But he doubted whether he'd even allow her to choose the second option.

Finally, he stood on the other side of her cell, and there she was, curled up on the bench, still asleep, unaware of the waking world. He slowly unlocked the cell and stepped inside. Tucking the key inside his black coat, Beckett knelt on one knee and carefully eyed Isabel's sleeping face. She was so peaceful, Beckett thought that she was almost an angel in disguise that fell from heaven. But said angel had come to haunt him every night in his sleep; causing him to lose his appetite at times if not always; giving him almost no peace of mind. She had somehow made him not himself for a moment or so in a short time such as one week.

He touched her cheek ever so lightly, brushing the back of his fingers on her smooth skin. For a moment, he wished to kiss her, just a light touch on her lips would do. Is what he asked for. So he claimed that kiss, but merely brushing his lips on hers. Oh, how he wished those lips would respond to his kiss, but she was asleep. Although having her kiss him so willingly when she's awake was next to never. She would never oblige him for such. For that, he felt a slight sting of pain.

It would seem that he had no intentions anymore of killing her. He wanted to keep her to himself if that were possible, and not hand her back to her father, one way or another. He would make her his bride; his Lady, and completely rid her of the pirate that she is. Sad truth is that, she wouldn't want to. And why would she? He's the man who intended, and still does, to put an end to her profession, and except for the fact that he hadn't changed his mind on that, he's also her captor.

"Everything else would have been easy if only you're not a pirate. Or worse, a pirate's daughter," he said to her, though he was certain she couldn't hear him.

"I could free you from here," he continued, "and all will be well. But you wouldn't be willing to my conditions." He rested his forehead on hers to try and feel her breath on his face. It was the only way he knew, and only chance he had, that he could at least get close to her. "Why? Why had Fate let our paths cross? Isabel..."

If Beckett was to say something more, he wasn't able to since the entire ship was shaken by some kind of strong impact that somehow had hit the vessel. During the process, he was pulled back from Isabel and had him on a sitting position on his bottom, at the very same moment, Isabel stirred, slowly woke up, and scrambled to sit up on the bench when she realized she was in Beckett's presence. The surprise on her face was mirroring Beckett's own surprise from the impact.

That was when lieutenant Gillete came running into the brig.

"Lord Beckett!" he shouted along the way. "My lord the..." He paused, mid-way on his sentence, surprised to see whom he was looking for was actually inside the cell with the prisoner.

"S-Sir? Why are you in there?" the clueless lieutenant asked.

Beckett hauled himself to his feet, straightened his coat, and tried to act normal. "What just happened, lieutenant?"

Gillete felt his lips moved, but his tongue struggled to find the right words to say. "I-It's...Th...T-The Black Pearl, sir. She's attacking us."

Looking back to the red hair still on the bench, Beckett only said to her, "Your father's here."

Back on deck of the _Pearl_...

"Prepare to board!" shouted Barbossa. "I don't give a bilge rat's arse on what ye bloomin' cockroaches do with the bloody ship! Just get me daughter back - alive!"

Barbossa couldn't get himself to engage into battle yet, as he paced back and forth on the quarterdeck, glancing a few times towards the HMS _Endeavor_, hoping to catch even just a glimpse of Isabel. If anything happens to her, and he's not there to do anything from saving her, it will either cost his, or simply Cutler Beckett's life. And he'd much prefer Beckett's.

Again, back at the brig...

Isabel was handed to Gillete by Beckett himself, and rather roughly on that.

"Keep her safe, by all means," said Beckett.

"Sir?" The lieutenant was obviously unaware of the EITC governor's feelings for the pirate lass he held by the arm, therefore he questioned why his lordship told him to look after the welfare of the red hair.

"That's an order. No questions," snapped Beckett sternly, as he gave Isabel a quick glance and turned on his heel to leave and see the action up on deck. It was time to settle matters with Barbossa, not later, not sooner, not tomorrow, but at this moment itself.

_'It's the least I can do, Miss Isabel...for now.'_ Yet still, his thoughts were about Isabel.

* * *

Pirates and Marines were all fighting each other on either ships, just like last time, before Beckett even got on deck. He strode past his men and didn't quite care when a pirate charged at him, he was confident that his men wouldn't let him got hurt, which was true as the poor pirate only got shot by Red coat standing not too far from where Beckett was making is way to the railings. There he got a good look at the captain on the other ship.

On that very moment, both Barbossa's and Beckett's gaze met, each man glowering at each other. And if looks could kill, anyone could have died under either man's stare.

Suddenly, a shouting voice got their attention.

"Barbossa!"

As both of them looked towards the direction where the voice came, they saw Mercer, having a pistol on Isabel's temple, threateningly.

_'No!'_ both men panicked. Their thoughts completely set on Isabel's safety.

Quickly, Beckett thought up of something.

"Captain!" he shouted to Barbossa, successfully catching the pirate's attention. "If you wish to have your daughter alive, I suggest we talk things over first, and see where talk may lead us."

Everyone else heard what Beckett said, either pirates or marines, as they all looked expectantly at the pirate captain. But Barbossa was a little uncertain, so he looked towards Isabel, who shook her head to him, a worried look on her face.

Looking back to Beckett, the pirate said, "Name yer terms."

"We should at least order our men back to our ships first, Captain," replied Beckett with a subtle smile. "Or would you rather have me use the Code with the right of Parley?"

After all the pirates and marines went back to each of their own ships, Barbossa had the plank ready.

"Would the gangplank be of suitable account to you fer the negotiations, mi-lord?" asked Barbossa with a smirk, almost mockingly to Beckett.

Beckett only returned the smirk with one of his own, and turned to call for his lieutenant, just as Barbossa was on his way to the gangplank that was set at the _Pearl's_ railings.

"Lieutenant," called out Beckett to Gillete.

"Lord Beckett?" came the officer.

"Ready the gangway."

Gillete obeyed, as Beckett went over to Mercer.

"Sir," addressed Mercer to his lordship, "whatever it is you have in mind for this girl, again I say, it will cost you your life."

Glancing briefly to Isabel, then back to Mercer, the EITC governor only said, "Just don't hurt her." He then left, climbed to the wooden plank, and met up with the waiting Barbossa, standing at the other wooden plank.

"Captain Barbossa, a pleasure to negotiate with you," greeted Beckett.

"Pleasure's all mine," replied Barbossa with a smirk.

"I am aware that your business here is to your daughter," said Beckett, wanting it all to be over with. "But I'm afraid that I won't be obliging in giving her back to you."

"Oh, but there be no need of that." Barbossa looked like as though he was most certain of himself. "I'll be takin' her from ye, one way or another."

"Then I would have to kill you," said Beckett, "_one way or another_."

"Why not try it right here? Right now." Barbossa slowly placed a hand to the hilt of his sword, making some of the marines on board the Endeavor a little uneasy about their lordship's welfare.

"We don't need that while negotiating, now do we?" Beckett said simply, his hands clasp casually behind him all the time.

"Aye," agreed the tall pirate. "Indeed we don't."

All of the sudden, Barbossa was surprised, and almost felt himself jump from the attempt of backing away if it wasn't for the fact that he remembered that a step away may lead him to falling into the water, when Beckett just suddenly leaned over to him, as though meaning to whisper something that was meant for his ears only to hear.

"I've no intentions of hanging your daughter in Port Royal," whispered Beckett. "And in an attempt to somehow please her, I will do good under her eyes, only for the sake that she stays with me."

Barbossa was about to say something, but Beckett wasn't finish yet.

"I will spare you your life and your men..."

Now that came as a surprise indeed, but there was a catch.

"...in return that you never come back and and attempt to take your daughter again."

Smiling almost to himself, Barbossa thought he'd laugh at what he heard.

"So ye lost yer heart to a pirate's daughter," he said, clicking his tongue between his teeth a few times. "Such a shame."

The two men once again met each others gaze.

"And what make ye think I'd take that offer?" asked Barbossa, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Beckett was never disappointed in all his life.

"So you choose to die?" he asked the taller man.

"I doubt she'd want to stay with ye anyway," was Barbossa's reply, again attempting to really get into Beckett's nerves.

As both crew members on either ships looked on in silence, waiting for any results out of the negotiations going on, they knew deep within them that, one way or another, it'll all end up in a bloody battle, with lives lost, and with only one ship floating.


	12. Finally a Family?

Isabel suddenly found herself being shoved back below decks again by seemingly rough hands of an officer. Well, at least it wasn't Mercer that time. The man's touch was far rougher. But her mind was set out on deck, where she was very much aware that a battle was inevitably to happen, between Beckett and her father. And she was not about to sit and wait down at the brig again. First of all, she'd love to have her hands on a sword and kill a few souls, (souls that are of EITC marines of course), and second of all, she wanted to know the truth about herself. She wanted to hear it straight from her father's mouth. It was important for her to know it from him.

So, when she and the officer were about to go down to the brig, seeing as though there was no one else close by, Isabel seized the opportunity to fight off the officer. She swung around and head-banged the poor marine on the forehead, something she swore she would never do again, ever, for the rest of her days. As she watched the marine fell to his knees, just to be certain, she took up his musket and banged it on the poor marine's head. That would keep him out cold for a while. As she tried to get up on the companionway, the entire ship was shaken by a strong impact, evidence that the negotiations ended into battle after all. After Isabel gathered herself, she once again attempted to climb the few steps, where she was met by two rather familiar men.

"Pintel? Ragetti?"

"Miss Isabel!" exclaimed the one-eyed pirate. "We was lookin' for you."

"You 'ave to go now, poppet," said Pintel, with a hint of warning. "We gots orders from the Cap'n, your father, to blow up this here ship."

Ragetti nodded in agreement.

"Alright, alright," said Isabel, sounding a little desperate to go up on deck.

The three parted, as Isabel once again found herself out on deck, with blood already spilling.

Meanwhile, on the quarterdeck...

"Lieutenant," said Beckett to Gillete who was close by.

"Sir?"

"I want that ship in the bottom of the sea."

"Aye, sir. FIRE AT WILL!"

All the shouting and the cries, all the swords ringing, all the cannons firing, Beckett was deaf to all that. Because all that he could hear was that one statement that kept echoing in his head: _'I want that pirate dead.'_

Suddenly, Beckett's attention was caught by a red-hair on deck. Sword in hand, and that spark in those cerulean eyes as though showing the want to kill_, _as though she needed to get somewhere very important and therefore she'd be willing to cut down anything in her path. There was no mistaking who the red-hair was.

Meanwhile, said red-hair, whether she expected it or not, found herself once again face to face with Mercer.

Their swords clashed the very moment they got about a two feet from each other. To the left, a right, and another. She kicked him on the stomach and had him backing off. She brought down her sword but he was able to block it. They went on and on that Isabel thought she won't be able to defeat the man. Until suddenly, she saw an opening. She pushed harder with every swing of her sword, and when she saw the perfect opportunity, she ran him through, right on the chest. Mercer was already dead when he fell on his back right on deck. His eyes showed shock, and anger. Finally Isabel killed the man, all she had to do then was to swing over to the _Black Pearl_ and finish her business with her father. But there was still one person she had to face before completely leaving the _Endeavor_.

As Isabel swirled around, in front of her was Lord Cutler Beckett himself, with a pistol pointed threateningly at her. His hand was shaking, but she took note of his finger. It wasn't at the trigger. And then, to her surprise, Beckett threw away his pistol. She seized the moment and kicked him down to his knees. She gazed down upon him with her sword under his chin, but she didn't slit his throat just yet.

"Why?" she asked, matter-of-factly.

Beckett only shook his head. "You're different from all of them. You made me fall for you..."

Isabel was in shock.

"But in all the people in the world, why you?" said Beckett, more to himself.

"It's not my fault," replied Isabel, her eyes suddenly softened. "You just chose the wrong person to fall in love with."

Suddenly, a marine officer came running from behind. Isabel quickly turned to kill the officer and Beckett stood at the same moment. When Isabel faced the EITC lord once again, Beckett reached for her sword, and ran the blade through him, much to Isabel's shock.

With trembling lips, Beckett tried to whisper a few last words to Isabel.

"I...I couldn't possibly kill you. But now...now since I fell...fell for a p-pirate...I have to...pay the price."

He took the opportunity to say those words to her, though he knew it would mean nothing to her. He was dying after all.

"I...I love...you."

A tear fell from Isabel's left eye, but for what reason, she didn't know, as she pushed Beckett away from her sword. Beckett's body fell dead on deck just as how Mercer did. He laid there unmoving, his eyes watery as though he was to weep, but he couldn't...it was much too late. His blood was spreading fast on the wooden floor, deep red in color. Isabel turned away from the body, feeling another tear fell, this time, from her right eye. It took a moment longer before she was able to command her foot to take a step.

She finally found herself by the railings, where she caught a rope with one hand, as she swung over to the Pearl. Once on board, she looked for her father. Catching sight of him at the helm, she didn't waste a moment.

"Papa!" she shouted. "I need to talk to you!"

Barbossa killed an officer before turning to her and shouted, "I'd be glad to, lass, but now isn't the right time!"

Isabel found herself parrying with a marine while she shouted back, "But it's about my real mother!"

That caught Barbossa's attention somehow.

"What?"

"I've talked with Calypso!" shouted Isabel, kicking an enemy.

_'Damn that woman.'_ thought the Caspian Lord. "What did she told you?" he shouted back and slit the neck of an unfortunate marine.

"She said she's my real mother!" Isabel was finally able to kill the marines that was fighting with her.

"Did ye believe her?" Barbossa was then fighting two marines at the same time.

"So it's true?"

Barbossa wasn't really certain as to what to say, but as he swirled around to face his daughter, Calypso appeared beside Isabel.

The goddess' pupils disappeared, his eyes completely white, as she lifted her arms. At the very same moment, the sea was towering over the topmast of the ship, and everyone had seized their parrying. At first they just stood there in awe, later, marines went jumping off the _Pearl_ out of fear from the goddess. Meanwhile, Isabel was neither afraid nor in shock with what was happening, in truth her expressions were blank. Her eyes completely set on the towering water. She didn't even noticed her father ran up to her. Then, with no such reason that Barbossa was aware of, his daughter almost fell to her knees, but he caught her with both arms.

All of a sudden, as both Pintel and Ragetti went swinging back to the Pearl, the Endeavor was blown into smithereens, pirates ducking and covering their heads with their arms. In the midst of it all, three figures were unmoving on deck. One was slowly lowering both her arms, while the other two were on their knees, with one of them holding the other in his arms.

* * *

"What did you do?" asked Barbossa to the sea goddess beside him.

They have retired Isabel to the cabin and had laid her to bed. She was deep in sleep and seemed very peaceful at the moment.

"Is my powa'h," replied Calypso to the old pirate. "And it be because I be her mother."

Barbossa became silent. But Calypso didn't mind. She continued.

"Ya must tell her al' there is ta know," she whispered to Barbossa's ear. "At de moment she awake." She then went out of the cabin, leaving Barbossa unsure as to what exactly to say, and where to start, when Isabel awakes.

* * *

**A/N:** "Oh dear, I'm loosing out of ideas. My apologies if this chapter seemed as though more shorter, it would seem as though working on 3 fanfics all at once could really be draining. Well, at least for me. Anyways, next chapter would be the last one. Review please, only if you like." ;)

~ **_sankage_**


	13. A New Day

It took long moments before the cabin door opened, revealing the the captain and his daughter, as the two went to separate ways on deck. Barbossa went off to stand by the railings, while Isabel went to stand beside Calypso. The goddess was watching both the father and the daughter carefully but she didn't say a word. She only spoke when Isabel finally joined her.

"Him told you?" the sea goddess asked, and the pirate lass only nodded as a reply. "Al' there is ta know?" she asked again, and the red hair nodded once more. Calypso was growing tired with her daughter's sudden silence, but she understood. "How do ya take it?"

Isabel's eyes were red rimmed from crying when she looked up to finally face the sea goddess, her real mother, saying, "You may be my true mother, but no one can replace Mama."

Nodding, Calypso said, "No on can replace Veronica, here," She then placed a finger on Isabel's chest, indicating to the red-hair's heart. They both smiled at each other, getting to some sort of understanding, and ended up in each others embrace. When they slowly pulled back to face one another again, Calypso nodded her head once towards Barbossa's direction. "Is best ya talk to 'im again."

Meanwhile, at the rails...

For a few moments during those times inside the cabin, he was thinking that after telling her the whole truth, he'd lose his daughter again. Now, he wasn't so certain anymore. Barbossa closed his eyes, remembering once again his darling wife Veronica. How she would smile at him sweetly, care for him, tease him, love him. For many years he regretted sharing a bed with Calypso just to give Veronica a child she so dearly wanted. It wasn't fair to her, and she died without even knowing the truth about the child she cared for and called her own. All he ever wanted was to make Veronica happy, and when he saw how happy indeed she was when he brought the five-months-old Isabel, he decided to keep it that way and never tell her anything.

Barbossa was almost completely lost in his thoughts, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked to his left, finding Isabel there. He realized he couldn't look at her straight in the eyes, so looked away immediately, staring at completely nothing in the horizon, until he heard her spoke.

"You ever regret cheating on her?" Isabel asked.

Sighing, Barbossa replied, "More than ye can count, lass."

Isabel herself looked towards the direction where her father's gaze was. "But you loved her."

"An' I still do," said Barbossa rather quickly. "That be somethin' that ne'er will change."

The pirate-lass smiled. "And so is _my_ love for her."

At this, Barbossa shifted to face his daughter. "Isabel, forgive me..." he tried to say.

"I can forgive you, Papa," Isabel said, also facing her father in return. "But don't expect me to forget."

Barbossa grew silent, wanting his daughter to finish what she had to say.

"But that also doesn't mean that I love you less now." She felt a tear fell from the corner of her left eye. Her father ended up wiping it away with his thumb, smiling subtly to her.

"She be a fair good mother," said Barbossa, referring to Veronica. "She reared ye to become a much lovin' lass, very forgivin'. An' not much like her old man."

Isabel shook her head and finally managed to smile. "Not at all. The only thing I got from you is your auburn hair and blue eyes."

The old pirate chuckled. "Aye, true. But ye must admit, ye got that skill o' yers from me."

It was red-haired lass' turn to chuckle.

"I'm curious though," said Barbossa, changing the subject. "Did ye eve knew that Beckett had put a fancy on you?"

"Yes," Isabel nodded. "He told me so. But I didn't feel the same for him."

The Caspian lord shrugged, nonchalantly. "Thought as much. Ye won't fall fer a man such as Beckett. Who would, fer that matter."

"True," agreed the lass. "But some day, who knows? I'd fall for a man."

Narrowing his eyes at his daughter, Barbossa asked, "And to what kind of man?"

"If that so happens," said Isabel, looking up to her father seriously, "would you let me go?"

Seeing as though how serious Isabel might have looked at the moment, Barbossa pulled his daughter close into an embrace, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Is that a 'no'?" she asked.

"'Tis a definite 'maybe'," he replied. And he heard her chuckled low against his chest. He only smiled to that.

Calypso had witnessed all, and have decided that it was time to go. All was well again aboard the _Black Pearl_ with the Captain and his daughter.

"Let's visit her" murmured Isabel.

Pulling away, Barbossa looked down on his daughter with furrowed brows. "Who?" But the red-haired lass only smiled.

* * *

Two figures stood in front of a grave that says: 'Veronica Frost Barbossa'. One of the figures, wearing a dark plumed hat, knelt on one knee and placed three yellow flowers on the grave. The other figure smiled sweetly on the gesture and placed a hand on the shoulder of the one kneeling.

"'Tis been too long," said Barbossa, contemplating on the engraved name. "But ne'er did I went visitin' her. She must be angry with me, if not all too happy."

Isabel squatted beside her father. "You visited her now. That's what counts," she reassured him in a soft voice.

"Ye think she'll forgive me?" the old pirate asked.

"And why not?" replied the lass. "She loves you. And she knows well that you loved her. I know as much to say that."

Nodding and smiling subtly, Barbossa then stood up, straightening his coat. He then looked down on Isabel, who was then in the process of getting up herself.

"Since we be stayin' here fer the night," he said to her, "what says ye in comin' with me to a certain place that's special to me?"

The looks on Isabel's face was a rather puzzled look. "What special place?"

But Barbossa only gave her a toothed grin, held her hand, and led her away. They passed a field with Isabel still keeping on asking where they were going, but still Barbossa kept silent. Until he led her to a hill and they both climbed to its top. In reaching there, it was just about time for them to see the sunset. The sky was in orange color and the yellow sun in an almost semi-circle shape on the horizon. At the sight, Isabel gazed wide-eyed on the beauty in front of her.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" she heard her father said.

"Aye," she agreed without looking to him. "Never did got to see the sunset like this."

"We used to watch it, me an' her," said Barbossa, obviously referring to Veronica and him. "On this here same hill. Util the day I brought ye home."

That moment, Isabel looked towards her father, her ears pricking up at what she last heard.

"Until...you brought me home?" she repeated.

"Aye," said the old pirate. "Because there was a much fair sight to watch then just the sunset." He turned his gaze to his daughter, looking deeply into her eyes, so lovingly. "Watchin' ye grow, that be a fairer sight compared to any sunset we could lay eyes upon."

He had said nothing but the truth, and she almost couldn't believe her ears in hearing so from him. The happiness she felt almost made her tear up, but she held it back, not wanting to show it to him. No. Not in his presence.

"That's really a nice thing to say," she said, and he carefully placed an arm around her shoulders. They watched the sunset until it was dark...

Next morning...

He remembered telling the men to wake up early the next day, but when Barbossa woke up, he wasn't expecting the whole crew were already in alert and that they have already set sail. Everyone was busy on the deck that he thought of looking up to the helm and see who was in charge. And there he saw his own daughter, with both hands on the wheel, and was smiling to herself.

Raising a brow, Barbossa joined her at the helm, and with a brief glance to her, asked, "Where may we be headin', Miss Barbossa?"

She looked up to him with just her eyes, still smiling, then once again pulled her gaze forward to the direction they were heading. "Wherever the sea and the winds take us, _Captain_ Barbossa," she said and looked up to the sky. "The sky tells me it's going to be a good day for a sailor." She glanced back to him, once. "Won't you say?"

Barbossa glanced up to the sky himself. "Aye, that be true. But what gives ye the right to give orders when _I_ be the captain of this here ship?"

"Said 'captain' was still asleep," she replied. "As first mate of this ship, I think I have the right to take over while the captain's not available."

He raised a brow. "Don't be thinkin' of raising a mutiny against me, lass."

She laughed at what her father said. "I wouldn't do that to you, Papa."

He gave out a subtle grin and placed a hand on hers that still on the wheel, leading her to stir on another direction.

"Keep to this here course, lass," he said. "There be an island I have in mind that I thought best we visit."

"May I ask what's in that island you have in mind, Captain?" she asked out of interest.

"Yer mother. Yer true mother," the old pirate replied. "She said ye have to learn more on that powers of yers."

"Really?" exclaimed Isabel, getting excited. "She'll teach me or some sort?"

"That be depending on her. But I"ll be there with you."

After which, no words then followed after between them. Until Isabel hummed a familiar tune in which Barbossa hadn't heard for a long time coming. She hummed the tune joyfully, till she finally decided to open her mouth and sing the last few lines of the song, with the wind blowing on her red hair.

"Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates' life for me."

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
